A Hundred Words
by E-girl6
Summary: A collection of random word prompts about the frankly adorable pairing of Albus/Scorpius. I wanted to get back into writing and I thought this would be a good idea :) If you have any words please drop me a review or a PM and I will try to write a little thing for your words! Hope you like it :)


I just wanted to get back into writing and this really helped to get my head back on track. Please feel free to prompt a word or two, I will write all of them and dedicate them to you! Aiming to do 100 words to let's hope :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the characters or the setting or anything and this is just for fun, no profit etc. etc.

* * *

_Pin-Up_

Albus knew that his dad was a hero, he also knew that everyone else also knew this. At the beginning of his first year he was treated as a celebrity almost by proxy. As he went through the year the hype died down, which is why at the start of his fifth year at Hogwarts he didn't expect to see his friend, Adrian , pinning a shirtless poster of his dad on the wall.

"No, no, no, no, no!" he cried, burying his face in his hands. "That is my dad! Come on Adrian!" The other boy just looked over his shoulder and shrugged.

"He's hot," he replied simply as he turned back to continue to admire the new addition to his wall. Albus shuddered.

"That's my dad! Not some random Quidditch player!" he snapped, before storming across the room. Just before leaving, he turned to look at Adrian. "He is **not **some random pin-up!"

* * *

_Sunrise_

Scorpius sighed heavily as he took a drag of his cigarette. He was sat on the very edge of the Astronomy Tower, swinging his leg over it. He didn't know how long he had been sat out here but the ink of the night was blending into the colours of dawn. He heard shuffling behind and looked over his shoulder to see who it was.

"I woke up and you weren't there, I guessed you'd be up here," his boyfriend said quietly. "I just brought your jacket because you always forget it when you come up here. I'll just go now." Albus sighed as he dropped the jacket onto the floor next to Scorpius and turned to walk away.

"Stay," he whispered, curling his long fingers round his boyfriend's ankle. The other boy nodded as he carefully sat down on the edge next to Scorpius. The blonde boy draped his arm loosely around Albus' waist, pulling him close. He turned his head to press small, delicate kisses to the skin of his boyfriend's neck. "I love you Al, you know that, right?" Albus gasped softly, turning to face the other boy and capturing Scorpius' lips with his own.

"Of course I know. I love you too Scorp," Albus mumbled against his lips. "Oh baby, look." He pointed out to where the sun was beginning to rise above the hills, bathing them in a soft orange glow. They sat in silence and together they watched the sun rise, the start of a new day.

* * *

_News_

"Baby! I've got some amazing news!" Scorpius said, flying into the room and throwing himself at his boyfriend.

"What is it Scorp?" Albus said as he tried to disentangle himself from his boyfriend's vice-like grip. Scorpius pulled away grinning.

"Dad just told me you can come with us when we go to France in summer so we won't be apart the whole time!" he said excitedly. Albus laughed as he wrapped his arms round his boyfriend's waist and pulled him close, kissing him hard. They pulled away, their breathing laboured.

"I love you Blondie," he whispered into Scorpius' ear. The other boy snorted softly.

"Don't call me that," he whined, nuzzling into Albus' neck. "But I love you anyway."

* * *

_Balcony_

The dark haired man was stood on the balcony, looking out into the distance. A blonde man walked out the doors behind him and wrapped his arms around the other man's waist, pulling him back against his chest. He ducked his head down to kiss the skin at the base of the other man's neck _(lovers, boyfriends?). _The dark haired man turned to face the other and curled his hands around his neck. They leant in together and their lips met. Their arms tightened around each other as they kissed. They pulled away, both breathing heavily. The blonde man leant in to whisper something into the other's ear, something that made him laugh and smile, leaning in to kiss him once more.

* * *

Hope you liked them :) Please remember to prompt! 4 down, 96 to go :)

Erin ~ xx


End file.
